


Mornings:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Routine, Slash, Swimming, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny’s favorite thing to do is to watch Steve swim, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mornings:

*Summary: Danny’s favorite thing to do is to watch Steve swim, happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that it’s morning, cause he can enjoy his favorite part of his routine. He makes himself some coffee, & heads out to the beach, that is in the front of their property. The Blond loves the silence, as he does this, cause no one disturbs him, & it’s early.

He sits in his usual chair, & has a smile on his face. The Loudmouth Detective had his eyes focused on the form of his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was swimming as part of his workout routine. Danny couldn’t help, but admire the beautiful man in front of him. The Blond considered himself lucky to have the hunky man in his life.

The Shorter Man was going through his memories, & he realized that they went through a lot of stuff, & he wouldn’t change a thing. Danny was glad that they both realized their feelings, & attraction for each other. The Couple shared a passionate night, that they would never forget, & remember. It made Danny very happy, every time that he thinks about it.

Steve comes to shore, & he smiled, as he saw his lover waiting for him. “Hey, Danno”, He said, as he dries himself, & leans in for a kiss. “Hey, Babe”, Danny kisses him back passionately, & then smiled bigger at him. “I love you so much, Steve”, The Blond said to him, & kisses him once more, as a response. “I love you too, Danno, & I love mornings too”, He stole a kiss, & then sat down, & joined him, Then, They spent time together.

The End.


End file.
